There is a paradise
by RedBlueWolf
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries 3 . Well,its about my Oc's and the Wolf rain characters when the meet them. Nevaeh tries to teach them that there is always a paradise. R&R!
1. Meet Nevaeh

**RedBlueWolf: It's my 2nd fanfic after a while o3o". Sorry ive been really busy with school and stuff. I know its really short im sorry T^T. Oh and Nevaeh is _my_ character so do not use her =3=. Well enjoy :3.**

Prologue

"Mom!" A young wolf sprinted toward her mother. She was no bigger than a football. She was also whiter than snow with eyes the color of lemons. "Yes Nevaeh?" Her mother cautiously asked. Nevaeh just jumped onto her back and started laughing at nothing. Finally her mom figured out what she was laughing at. A small brown wolf with an orange disfigured X on his snout caught up with Nevaeh. "That's not fair you know you're faster than me. Even though you're a girl." He panted. "So! It doesn't matter what gender I am, Katzuno." Katzuno just stuck his tongue out at Nevaeh.

The white wolf jumped off her mother and playfully tackled Katzuno. "You need to learn to be nicer to girls!" Nevaeh nipped his ear. "Aw, whatever." Katzuno whined. "Hey! Why don't we go and see if my big bro' will play with us!" Katzuno barked happily. "But-"Katzuno didn't care what she said and grabbed her by the tail. The next thing Nevaeh knew was that she was being pulled by Katzuno. "Ow!" Nevaeh screamed. "Wait I hear something." Nevaeh stopped Katzuno from pulling her. In the distance there were gun shots. They weren't as far as they thought they were because Katzuno's older brother grabbed him and ran. "Hey! Put me down!" Katzuno said as he struggled. His brother just ignored him.

Soon Nevaeh's mother had grabbed her and ran for a cliff. Her mother knew she couldn't save both of them so she dropped Nevaeh off the cliff hoping she would live to have her own pack and went to save her pack. When Nevaeh hit the ground she passed out. When she woke up she found herself isolated around endless rocks. "Mom? Momma?" She walked around until she found a white figure with a tint of blue on her. "Mommy!" She ran toward her mother that layed lifeless. "Momma get up!" The pup whined. Soon she just curled up beside her mother and waited for someone.

When she woke up she found saw a grey figure with a star shaped scar on his chest. "Agh!" Nevaeh hid under her mother's tail. The grey wolf just ignored her and picked her up by the scruff of her neck. "Let me down!" She pleaded. The grey wolf made a growling noise and the took her into a den. It was a really small den that had food and water in the corner. It was also very cold but the ground was smooth. He dropped her but Nevaeh just backed off into a very small corner and curled up into a ball. She slowly started to doze off. When she woke up there was no one in sight. It was just a cold,black den. Nevaeh sighed and just sulked. She wished everything was back to normal.

----

**RedBlueWolf: yup o3o" tell me if u like it. tell me if i can change anything also :3.**


	2. Nightmares!

**RedBlueWolf: seems like forever i havent been on here ^^;. And no that red and blue isnt me. If u read my OC descriptions u'd know who she is!**

_**1 year later**_

"Howdy there ya'll!" Bokudou said with a strong country accent. "Oh hey Boky" Nevaeh snapped. Bokudou lowered his head as if he had been hurt. "Gaw I didn't mean anything thing bad Nevaeh" He whimpered. Nevaeh looked at him. He was only a little taller than her. He also had lime green markings on part of his legs going down to his paws. "It's OK. I know you didn't mean anything…." "Then what's wrong?" He growled. Nevaeh suddenly glared at him. He finally looked up to where she was staring. The sunset was beautiful out. It tainted the sky a pinkish orange color.

Bokudou finally got bored after 2 minutes. He had a _very_ short attention span. He finally started aggravating Nevaeh after a while. "So……Watchya wanna do?" He stuck his tongue out. Then he rolled on his back in a weird way and stuck his tongue out partially. Nevaeh pawed at his snout. "Nyeeeeeeeh!" He glared at Nevaeh. "Stop fooling around you two." Nevaeh whipped her head around only to see Tsume. "I'm sowwy" She said with a pitiful voice. Tsume just glared at her. "Come on if you want to see your 'uncle' Kiba." Nevaeh was only 3 so she called everyone in their group uncle. Except for Blue, she calls blue Auntie.

It took a while because of Nevaeh's whining but they finally got to where everyone was _supposed _to be. They only found Hige chewing on ham he found in a garbage pail. He payed no attention to anyone until Nevaeh gently began gnawing on his tail. "Uncle Higy." Nevaeh had never been able to pronounce Hige right so it always came out as Higy. Hige stopped chewing on his mutilated meat to look at the duo. "Oh hey guys!" He said with a mouthful of ham. "You look funny Higy!" Nevaeh laughed then touched noses with the brown wolf. "Aw 'sup kiddo?" He licked Nevaeh's cheek. "Will you two love birds cut it out?" A voice behind them growled.

Nevaeh turned around only to be greeted by Kiba. Kiba just looked over the pup. He hadn't really enjoyed the fact about what Tsume had done but he had gotten used to having her around. "Uncle Kiba?" Nevaeh whimpered. Her question was answered with a grunt. "Where's Toboe?" Tsume sat down next to Nevaeh. Nevaeh joyfully started to play with his tail trying to catch it as he moved to side to side. "I dunno." Hige blankly stated. Just then, Toboe came running out of nowhere all scratched up. "What happened to you?" Nevaeh asked out loud. "Stupid cats…" Toboe curled up in a ball. The young pup finally managed to catch Tsume's and started pulling on it with her teeth. Tsume grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and squeezed until he heard her whimper slightly. Tsume set Nevaeh back down and choked out a growl.

They all continued to just hang out until the sun started to set. Everyone agreed that they'd each take turns taking care of the young white pup until she got old enough to live on her own. Sadly for Kiba, it was his turn to take care of her. He just sighed and led the pup to his den.

Nevaeh's POV

I followed Kiba to his den and layed down next to him in a ball. I soon fell asleep, dreaming of this wolf that was attacking me. I only remember part of it but I guess I know enough to share what I dreamt of.

_"Here puppy puppy!" I turned around to be met by this wolf that was purple, white, and blue. Well…he looked like that anyways. He walked toward me until I was cornered by three more wolves. Two to the side of me, one behind me, and he was in front of me. He licked his lips and smiled menacingly. I looked past him to see the bodies of my fallen Uncles and Aunt. I was too frightened to move anymore so I just stood there trembling with fear. The next thing I knew this red blur had brought all of them down. The figure walked closer to me so I got a better look at it, excuse me look at her. It was a red wolf with blue markings. She huffed at me and spoke real kindly like a mother would. "What are you doing here?" "I dunno….I dunno how I even got here!" She smiled gently. "Well are you-"The purple wolf jumped and grabbed onto her neck. The only thing after that was a screaming yelp that could be heard for miles._

"Gwah!" I woke up huffing and crystal blue liquid was streaming down my face. _Who was that girl?_ I thought. _Well she certainly can't be real…can she?_ _I mean…she was only a figment of my dream._ I tried my best to forget about what I just dreamt about and snuggled up closer to Kiba and let sleep consume me once more.

**RedBlueWolf: Sorry its so short T3T**


End file.
